Under the Stairs
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Ryou is being abused, his friends figure it out thanks to a song and they hope they can get to him before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ryou is being abused, his friends figure it out thanks to a song and they hope they can get to hi be for his brother hurts him anymore.

**Pairings: **Malik X Ryou, Seto X Jou, Honda X Otogi, slight Yami X Mai

**Warnings: **Abuse, OOC-ness, AU

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, my life would be brilliant and Jou would wear the dog suit more often but I don't so this is just a random story inspired by

Under the Stairs by The Birthday Massacre

So I sadly don't own the song either.

* * *

"Hey Ryou, what are you doing over the winter holidays?" Yugi whispered his friend so they wouldn't get caught by their teacher.

"_Should I tell him the truth and face the wrath of my __brother?"_Ryou shrugged. "I'm not sure yet." Yugi frowned "Well, you could always come to my house anytime!" the tri-coloured hair boy grinned.

"_I wish I could stay with __you Yugi all the time, to get away from Bakura, but I can't"_

"I'll try my best Yugi" Ryou smiled weakly. They finished their conversation and paid attention to their teacher again.

After class ended, Ryou was at his locker. "Ryou!" he turned to see Malik running towards him. Ryou smiled, Malik was his best friend and secret crush, but he'd never tell anyone, he'd never have a chance with the beautiful Egyptian.

"Hey Malik." Ryou closed his locker. Malik was leaning against the wall, holding up a CD. "Here's your CD back." the British boy blinked, them remembered he lent Malik one of his CDs. "Oh yeah, so you liked Birthday Massacre then?" The blonde gave him back the CD "Yeah, they're good. I really liked 'Under the Stairs' it's a really sad song." Ryou looked down.

"_Really sad, really sad that it happens to me! One day I will end up dead under there."_

Malik frowned. "Something wrong?" the white haired boy shook his head "I'm fine Malik." The Egyptian smiled. "Are you going to Yugi's Christmas party next week?" Ryou thought for a second. "I might if I'm not busy." The blonde pouted adorably and got on his knees "Please, please, please!" he begged. Ryou laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go, just get off the bloody floor!" Malik grinned "Works every time. Are you heading to lunch now?" The white haired boy nodded, Malik took his hand with a smile and lead him to the cafeteria.

They sat with all their friends and even Kaiba joined them, he had been a permanent fixture to the group since he started dating Jou. Everyone was chatting happily about their holidays, Ryou didn't join in though, he took out his discman and listened to the CD Malik gave him back. He switched to his favourite song, the one Malik liked too. He started thinking about his brother when the lyrics were sung.

**You know you're too young for your age**

**I feel kind of sorry for you**

'_Mom and Dad died when I was real young, and Bakura took care of me since he was twelve. He was too young to take on such a responsibility, I feel bad I ruined his childhood' _

**Cause it's such a shame**

**You won't be laughing when I'm dead**

'_But, that doesn't give him a reason to beat me black and blue. He's a sadist, he likes watching me in pain. He laughs when I bleed and even more when I beg him to stop'_

**Under stairs and no one cares I'm dead**

**And that is where I'll wait for you**

'_And when he's sick of torturing me he locks me under the stairs. Every night I fear I'll die and I pray for some one to save me, some beautiful Egyptian boy' _

**Nothing here has changed**

**Maybe you should go and find**

**Someone else to blame**

**Cause you are gonna be sorry when I'm dead**

'_It'll never__ change. Every night, the same routine. He'll get caught soon enough, when I get the courage to say something, he better have a good story to back up his motive. But what if I don't? What if one day he'll kill me? He better be upset when I die._

**Under stairs and no one cares I'm dead**

**And that is where I'll wait for you **

Ryou didn't notice he was crying until he noticed everyone's worried faces staring at him. He turned off his discman. "Is there something wrong guys?" He asked, not noticing his voice cracking.

"Ryou, you're crying." Yami stated. Crying? Ryou lifted his hand to his cheek to find it wet. He really was crying. "Oh, it must be just this song I was listening to" He looked down, embarrassed more embarrassed he didn't tell the truth.

Jou put his arm around the smaller boy. "Ah, no worries buddy, Seto cries anytime he hears that girly song from Titanic." The blonde grinned. Kaiba looked up alarmed "I do not, Mutt!" He glared at his boyfriend.

"And it's not often I find Otogi listening to Evanescence, crying his eyes out" Honda smiled. Otogi blushed crimson "Honda! You promised you'd keep it secret!" The black hair boy whined.

Ryou felt better and everyone seemed to have forgotten that he cried over a song. But it was another chance gone to get away from his brother take he didn't take it.

* * *

There, chapter one is down.

**NO FLAMES!**

They make me very sad! And I don't like being sad.

The characters ages are:

24- Bakura

18- Seto, Honda, Yami, Mai

17- Malik, Jou, Anzu

16- Ryou, Otogi, Yugi


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Ryou is being abused, his friends figure it out thanks to a song and they hope they can get to hi be for his brother hurts him anymore.

**Pairings: **Malik X Ryou, Seto X Jou, Honda X Otogi, slight Yami X Mai

**Warnings: **Abuse, OOC-ness, AU

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RYOU ABUSE!!

* * *

The day school finished for the holidays Ryou stayed back talking to Malik, Jou, Honda and Otogi.

"Yugi's party is going to be awesome!" Jou smiled enthusiastically and high-fived Honda. Ryou was acting strangely and Malik noticed it along with the bruises on his neck, it looked like he had been strangled, but it was probably just his imagination.

"Ryou." Otogi addressed the white haired boy. He frowned and touched the boys' shoulder lightly. "Ryou?" the boy jumped, eyes wide. "Oh … so-sorry Otogi, I spaced out." He looked down. "Hey, that's okay, I was just wondering if you were okay, you've been acting different lately" Malik knew he wasn't imagining it now.

"I-I have?" The British boy frowned. "Yeah, you've been real jumpy lately and …" Honda trailed off. "- you have bruises on your neck, Ryou" Malik whispered quietly. Ryou looked down, unsure of what to say. "Is some thug beating you?" Jou asked, ready to defend the boy. Ryou shook his head. "Is it someone at home?" Otogi questioned.

"_They figured it out! What do I do?"_

Ryou had no story backed up. He was too scared to tell the truth yet. They were all looking at him curiously. He bolted. He didn't turn back when they started calling him.

Ryou ran all the way back to his house, the front door was open. He went in, locked the door. He leaned against the door, panting harshly. He almost forgot about what would happen tonight.

"Oh, you're back" Ryou heard the voice he hated. He opened his eyes and saw Bakura grinning menacingly. Ryou let out a quite whimper as his brother walked closer.

"You're late Ryou." His brother glared, lifting the younger up by his collar. "I-I lost track of time, I-I'm sorry" Ryou stuttered. Bakura threw the boy down. He yet out a yelp and stood back up.

"You know that's not good enough, you'll have to be punished." He smirked. Ryou cowered slightly. "D-don't, Bakura please!" he begged.

Bakura laughed and threw a punch at him. Ryou didn't have time to dodge it, he stumbled backwards. Bakura picked him up by the neck and lifted Ryou off his feet, watching the boy squirm and gasp filled him with delight.

He threw him against the wall, hard. Ryou whimpered loudly, blood ruining from a cut on his forehead. Bakura smiled and went over to the boy.

Ryou tried to move as far away from his brother as possible. Bakura picked up the boy and kneed him in the stomach. Ryou doubled over, coughing up blood.

Bakura laughed cruelly and picked up the boy again. "Well, I'm bored of you for tonight." He smiled as if nothing had happened. He opened the closet located under the stair case and threw Ryou in and locked the door. He laughed once more and went upstairs.

Ryou laid in the dark, sobbing silently.

'_I had a chance to stop it and I ran from them. They probably don't care about me now and have gone home to enjoy their holidays. If he keeps this up I won't live to see next year. I'll never see them again. I'll never get to tell Malik I love him"_

Ryou closed his eyes and tried to sleep on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Don't flame me for the Ryou abuse! I cried writing that part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Ryou is being abused, his friends figure it out thanks to a song and they hope they can get to hi be for his brother hurts him anymore.

**Pairings: **Malik X Ryou, Seto X Jou, Honda X Otogi, slight Yami X Mai

**Warnings: **Abuse, OOC-ness, AU

* * *

The four boys stared after the white haired Brit. All wondering why he left so suddenly.

"Do you think …" Honda asked the other.

"Someone at home? I'm positive." Otogi said.

"We have to help him" Jou stood up.

Malik looked down. "Maybe Ryou doesn't want help."

"Are you a complete idiot Ishtar? He needs our help. I thought you'd care the most since you're fucking in love with him! Oh, why didn't I realise it sooner. He has all the signs!" Otogi was close to tears, remembering his own experiences(1); Honda wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to soothe him.

"He's right Malik, Ryou needs our help and he needs it now!" Jou spoke confidently. "I'll beat his bastard of a brother and put him in jail for hurtin' my friend myself."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Pup." Seto Kaiba emerged from behind the wall. "You have met Bakura; he could kill you, Puppy. You guys go there and get Ryou out of that house; I'll stay here and call the cops, okay."

The boys nodded. Honda whispered to his lover "Otogi, you have to drive us there, think you can?" the black haired boy nodded and straighten himself up and led the others to his car.

The boys went up to the house. "Honda, Jou you two go distract Bakura, Otogi and I will go get Ryou." The boys nodded to Malik's plan.

Honda and Jou knocked down the door. Bakura ran down the stairs, hearing the commotion. "What the fuck do you two want?" he hissed. They tackled him to the ground and started beating him.

Malik and Otogi ran into the house. "Where is his?" Otogi whimpered, worried that they'd be too late. Malik thought for a second. "Under the stairs, I'm positive" they went to the staircase where Jou and Honda were still beating up Bakura. They unlocked the door and saw Ryou lying motionless on the ground.

"Ryou!" they both cried and ran to the boy's side. Malik checked his pulse. "It's weak; we have to get him to a hospital." He stood up. Otogi took Ryou in his arms, and was shocked at how light he was.

Bakura managed to get away from Jou and Honda. He went into the kitchen and took the biggest knife he could find. He saw Otogi trying to leave with Ryou.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" he hissed at Otogi. The black haired boy glared "I'm taking him away from you, somewhere where he'll be safe." Otogi turned to leave. Bakura ran towards the boy and stabbed him in the shoulder. Otogi let out a piercing scream and fell to his knees.

Honda and Jou were still at the stairs, both their eyes widened. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Honda shouted and jumped over the banister straight onto Bakura and started to beat him up again.

Malik and Jou ran to Otogi's side. "Otogi, say something, please" Jou begged. The boy gasped "T-take Ryou, please" Malik took the white haired boy from his arms. Otogi collapsed, Jou caught him. "You'll be okay man.

The ambulance and the cops arrived moments later. Bakura was arrested and was taken away, kicking and screaming. Malik and Honda wouldn't leave the other two so they went with the ambulance.

Kaiba had arrived with the cops; he got out of the car, and went over to Jou. "Pup, are you okay?" he asked seeing Jou watching the ambulance leave. Jou clung to Seto, shaking with angry.

"He better fucking die in prison, I'd have killed him there and then if I had a chance." The blonde mumbled into the older boy's chest. Seto smiled slightly "You could have, but then you'd have gone to prison and I could have lost you Pup, and I don't want that." Jou smiled weakly. "Thanks, Dragon" Seto laughed at the name Jou used for him.

"We should go to the hospital." Jou nodded and followed Seto to his limo. "Hey, Dragon" Jou said when they were on their way to the hospital. "What is it, Puppy?" Seto smiled. Jou leaned over and pressed a kiss to Seto's lips. "Love you Seto" The brunette grinned. "Love you too, Jou" the blonde cuddled into his lover as the continued to hospital.

* * *

(1) : This is more to do with my RP, Otogi was abused when he was younger and since this is an AU fic, I brought the idea in.

No flames or I'll cry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Ryou is being abused, his friends figure it out thanks to a song and they hope they can get to hi be for his brother hurts him anymore.

**Pairings: **Malik X Ryou, Seto X Jou, Honda X Otogi, slight Yami X Mai

**Warnings: **Abuse, OOC-ness, AU

* * *

It had been two days and neither of the boys had woken up. Honda and Malik hadn't left the hospital once.

One the second night, Malik had fallen asleep sitting in a chair, head bowed onto Ryou's bed. He felt a tentative hand touch his hair. His eyes shot open, he looked up. Ryou's chocolate brown eyes were staring back, a small smile on the boys pale face. Malik sat up, smiling slightly.

"You're awake" he whispered as to not to wake the other two occupants of the room. Ryou nodded. "… Thank you" he whispered hoarsely "I know it was you that saved me … how did you know I was …" The white hared boy frowned lightly. Malik sang softly.

"**Under stairs and no one cares I'm dead**

**And that is where I'll wait for you"**

Ryou looked down. "I'm sorry, I never told anyone. I was afraid" Malik crawled in beside the boy. "It wasn't you're fault, you're brother … he's been arrested, Ryou" the boy looked down, tears slipping down his cheeks, a smile on his face.

"You can live with me, when you get out. Isis said you could." Malik whispered, the boy nodded "Thank you Malik …"

'_It's now or never"_

"Malik I-" he started. "-I love you Ryou." The Egyptian blurted out. They both blushed and looked away.

"Do you mean it?" Ryou whispered. "I mean it with all of my heart, Ryou, I love you." The blonde took Ryou in his arms and held him close. The boy laid his head on his new lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Malik stroked the soft white locks that coated the boys head. Ryou purred softly in response.

"You're like a kitty, Ryou. That's what I'll call you. My Kitty" Malik giggled. Ryou smiled "And I'm calling you Angel, because you're the angel that saved me from death." Ryou closed his eyes, smiling gently. Malik blushed at the boys comment and held the boy closer. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day Malik took Ryou outside to get some fresh air, leaving Honda alone in the room with Otogi. The black haired boy's condition varied, sometimes he was improving and other times the doctors thought he wouldn't make it. The brunette wouldn't leave though, he knew his love would pull through.

Otogi whimpered, the brunette looked up and saw him twisting and turning, the way he did when he was having nightmares. Honda crawled into the bed beside him, careful not to touch any of the tubes that were attached to Otogi.

He took the boys frail form in his arms, trying to soothe him. Otogi whimpered softly and opened his eyes. Honda smiled, he was awake. "Honda …" The boy had tears in his eyes "Ryou … where is he?" Honda shushed the boy "He's okay, he's awake, Malik just took him out for a while." Otogi relaxed, wincing at the pain he felt in his shoulder.

"Bakura … did he …" Honda nodded "He stabbed you, but you're okay, you're healing." Otogi smiled weakly and cuddled closer to the brunette. "I should have seen it sooner, I knew the signs, I just couldn't admit it to myself. He was acting like … I did" Honda frowned. "He's okay now, that's all that matters. And so are you." Otogi nodded and closed his eyes. "Can I go home yet, hospitals scare me." Honda kissed the boys cheek "I'll bring you home as I can, Otogi, I promise"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Ryou is being abused, his friends figure it out thanks to a song and they hope they can get to hi be for his brother hurts him anymore.

**Pairings: **Malik X Ryou, Seto X Jou, Honda X Otogi, slight Yami X Mai

**Warnings: **Abuse, OOC-ness, AU

Last chapter!

* * *

It had been two months. Ryou had made a full recovery and had been living happily with the Ishtar family. Malik had treated Ryou like a princess (Yes princess!). Their friends weren't shocked when they found out they were together, they all found it cute.

Bakura had been sentenced to twenty five years in jail for abuse and assault. He committed suicide after ten years.

And one day the group got a surprise that wasn't really a surprise. Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Mai, Malik, Ryou, Seto, Kaiba, Otogi and Jou were in Honda's house when he made an announcement.

"Right, I think I've delayed this long enough." He smiled, standing up.

"Just tell us or sit down, you're blocking the T.V!" Mai laughed. Honda sat back down, they all whined.

"Honda, c'mon just say what you were going to say" Yami asked, putting his hand over Mai's mouth to keep her quite.

"Okay, okay" Honda smirked and got on his knee in front of Otogi, he took the boys hand."

"I know, you're too young yet, but, when we can .." Honda took out a small black box and held it out to Otogi. "Ryuji Otogi, will you marry me?"

The boy was speechless, he nodded. Honda put the ring on the boys finger and kissed his hand.

Anzu and Yugi squealed and Mai squealed from behind Yami's hand. Jou smiled "Finally, man! Now the two of us are engaged" Seto grinned and pulled Jou back into his lap.

Otogi broke into a big grin and tackled Honda to the ground, laughing and kissing him. Ryou thought it was cute.

When he and Malik were walking home, the Egyptian turned to him. "So, isn't it great about Honda and Otogi?" he grinned. Ryou nodded "Honda makes Otogi very happy, I think he's been through a lot and he deserves someone like Honda to take care of him." Malik stopped walking. "So do you Ryou, that's why I'm here, to love and protect you and to make you happy"

Ryou smiled sweetly "And I'm glad you are." He kissed the blonde lightly. "Hey Ryou, I'm just wondering" Malik looked down, the white haired boy looked at him. "When we're older, do you think we could get married?" Ryou blushed. "Yes Malik, I can see us getting married" he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist. "But, just don't tell Mai and Anzu or they'll try and put me in a dress like they're planning for poor Otogi" Ryou giggled cutely. Malik blushed at the thought of Ryou in a dress.

Ryou was already half way down the street when Malik got out of his daze, he caught up to the white haired boy. "Would Kitty wear one in private for me?" he asked with a grin. Ryou blushed and opened the door to the house. "We'll see Angel, we'll see."

* * *

Malik can be perverted when he wants :3

The story is finished, the people that deserved happy endings got them.


End file.
